Dean's Girl
by Clementine Sunshine
Summary: My version of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain was relentless. Day after day in this town-wait- what town was I in? I was traveling through Kansas working on this job, but wasn't getting very far. I didn't really know many people that did what I did for a living. My parents were murdered when I was eight; and my Aunt Doreen took me and my younger sister Charlotte in. She raised us, and taught me everything I know, but Charlotte chose the right path and I thank God almost every day that she doesn't do what I do. She has a husband and a family, and travelling so much was never her thing. I always told her I'd take care of our parent's murderers and she would just smile at me and tell me how much she trusted me. It's been almost twenty years and I can see that smile fading and her faith in me slowly diminishing into sadness. She knew I put my whole life into this and even though I'm only twenty five, I've spent a long time fighting something that I knew I wasn't strong enough to do on my own.

I met my friend Bobby on a hunt a few years back. He gave me his number and said to call him if I needed anything. Well that was about four years ago and as stubborn as I am, I knew now I needed the help. The answers were right here in Kansas but I just couldn't grab onto it. Yellow eyes needed to pay for all the families he destroyed. I've put so much hate and rage into something that has completely taken over my life that I can't even see straight anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I see yellow eyes staring back at me. I think about him everywhere I go and fantasize about how I'm going to kill him. I know I'm obsessed with it, and it won't end until I see his face on a stake. I wonder if there are many people like me out there; hunting the same thing as me…

"Hey, Bobby its Sam, I don't know if you remember me but we met up a few years on a job, and I could really use a hand right now. You can call me back at this number. Thanks bye." I closed my cell phone shut and let the sound of the rain wash through my thoughts. I really hope he can help me, I thought for a moment. A few minutes passed before my phone went off. I looked down and saw Bobby on the screen.

"Hello?" I said as cheery as I could.

"Hey Sam its Bobby." he sounded a little tired for two in the afternoon.

"Hey Bobby, I know it's been a while, I'm just having some trouble with this job that I'm on. I didn't mean to bother you or nothing…" I trailed not really knowing what to say next. I've never spoken about yellow eyes to anyone except my sister Sarah.

"Well, what are you hunting?" he asked bluntly.

"His name is Yellow Eyes." I stated. I heard Bobby draw in a breath and then didn't say anything. "Is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I got something you can work with. Why don't you come by my place to talk about this? I know someone who can help you." I let a sigh of relief. Thank God someone can help me.  
"Alright sounds good." I jot down Bobby's address and left as soon as possible. Checked out of my hotel room and started to drive.

When I got closer to the house I saw all the junked cars going for miles it looked like. Some were stacked on top of each other and some had parts and doors and everything missing on them. I got closer to the older house. It had a porch that went around to the side of the house with some chairs. I saw an old truck parked closer to the house and an impala parked next to it. Now I don't know anything about cars but this one was really cool looking. I parked next to the impala and turned the car off. I sat there for a moment trying to think of what I was going to say. Yellow Eyes was so personal to me. Where would I even start? "Oh well he killed my family and I've been hunting him for just about twenty years or for some really messed up reason he loves Kansas the most, even though I'm from Missouri." I took a few moments to think things through when I heard the front door open and close with a big thwap. I looked up and saw Bobby standing there with a beer in his hand.

"Don't be shy!" he called out to me. I got out of the car and took a good look at him. He still looked the same as when I met him four years ago. His beard looked a little grayer but still Bobby.

I remember when we met on a hunt in Nebraska. A were wolf was terrorizing this small town and we happened to run into each other examining the bodies. It took us only a few days to solve the case but we ended up spending two weeks together hunting some cases around the state then went our separate ways. I didn't tell him even then I was hunting Yellow Eyes but it was good to have some company after a few years of being lonely on the road. I got out of the car and gave him a hug.

"I really appreciate you taking time to help me out." I started. He stopped me right there.

"It's no trouble Sam, besides I know someone else who is hunting the same thing as you." I looked at him a little surprised. I thought I was the only one. Who else would be hunting for him, there were no other survivors. "You look shocked." He laughed.

"Well, kind of. I thought I was the only one hunting him. Then again, you're the second hunter I've met since I've started." I felt dumb now. Really dumb. There must be dozens of hunters out there. This is the twenty first century. I guess I've been alone for far too long.

"You're not the worst case I've seen. A hunter's life is a lonely life. You know how it is. Besides, I have someone I want you to meet. You two might be able to figure this out." Bobby opened the door for me as I entered his home. It smelled so good. What was it, cinnamon and spice? It has been too long since I've entered an actual home. The majority of my time I'm looking at dead bodies and staring at computer screens and books. I don't think I've ever thought about settling down. Maybe, after I have Yellow Eyes on a stake. I looked around and saw so many books and candles and old pictures on the walls. I wasn't even paying attention when I walked into the kitchen and saw all the beer bottles on the table and the musty curtains attempting to block the rays of sunshine coming into the kitchen. I heard someone clear his throat and when I looked over I saw green eyes looking back into mine.

"Sam this is Dean. He's a hunter." Bobby introduced. "Dean this is Sam. She's working on the same thing as you."

I looked him up and down just as he did me. I guess we both had the same impression. Really? Well he wasn't bad looking so it's not like I could say that was the problem. He had a muscular build and was a few inches taller than me. He had short blondish hair that was kept well and strong green eyes that were piercing through my blues. I couldn't help but think how I silly I looked standing next to him. I'm 5'5 with a slender build and long thick brown hair. I'm strong to take on but he could probably take me out in a second.

"By Sam, I thought you meant a guy Bobby not some chick that I'm going to have to babysit." Dean spat at Bobby.

"Hey, I'm standing right here." I retorted.

"No offense to you Sam. I'm sure you're great but I was under the assumption that it would be someone I don't know…stronger, someone that could carry their own weight." Dean said trying to look apologetic but could tell was extremely irritated.

"Well I can carry my own but how would you know if you're not even willing to give this try. I worked too hard to get this far just to let it go to waste. So either you can help or not." I was confident when I spoke at Dean and he just thought for a moment before responding to me.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one chance. ONE chance and if anything happens or you screw it up that's it." Dean's voice got all deep and rustic and I couldn't help but look him over again.

"Alright, same goes for you. No screwing around." I looked over at Bobby and saw him going through some papers.

"Alright you two, let's get to work." We shared with each other what we knew about Yellow Eyes and surprisingly realized we were both on the same page, which pretty much left us stuck right where we were. I got out all my notebooks over the years of tracking him down and let Dean and Bobby look at them. I looked up stuff online but knew what I was going to get, which was the same thing for almost four years.

"He hasn't been active in a few years but a few months ago I noticed that some children who were adopted were disappearing and when I traced them back, all three of them had families that died in a fire in the eighties and they were the only survivors."

"Three of them were like this?" Dean asked. "Well that's not coincidence. Question is, what does he want them for?"

"No idea." I looked at the clock and realized it was almost two am. "Oh man, we've been doing this for too long." I looked around and started cleaning up a bit. Dean started to help me out when we noticed Bobby passed out at his desk.

"Let him sleep." Dean said. "God knows he needs it."  
I followed him into the kitchen to clean up a bit while took another beer out of the fridge. "Want one?" he asked.

"Sure." It took a few minutes to finish up cleaning but I didn't mind in the slightest. It had been a long time since I did dishes. All did was eat out and sleep in motels or in the back of my car if I didn't feel like wasting money. After a long time of being on the road you start to lose your appetite and sleep and eventually just lose yourself. Me doing something as simple as dishes felt so normal for me.

I grabbed the beer Dean left on the counter for me and went outside to sit on the porch. It was a nice summer night and the stars looked amazing above all the junk cars. No lights around for miles of Dean's cell phone going off next to me. I looked down and saw Dad written on the screen. At least he wasn't alone. I heard the door open behind me and then slam as Dean sat down next to me on the step.

"Your phone went off." He looked at me a little confused and then comprehended what I said.

He looked down at his phone but didn't call back. We were both quiet for a few minutes before either of us spoke. "How long have you been hunting Yellow Eyes?" he asked quietly. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. I took a long drink of my beer before I answered.

"Too long." I simply stated. I could see him nodding his head as we both looked back up at the stars. It was nice, for once just to sit next to someone and not be alone looking at the stars. I thought about calling my sister but I didn't want to wake her never mind tell her about how close I am to getting him. She doesn't want to listen to it anymore. I sighed and thought about my Aunt Julie. I'm sure she wouldn't want to listen to it either.

"Is there something on your mind?" Dean asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, a lot." I answered bluntly.

"You on the rag or something?" He spat.

"No, I just don't like to talk about myself. I have my reasons just like yours about hunting Yellow Eyes. We're just doing this together and then we won't have to see each other again." I finished my beer and put it on the step next to Dean's.

"Okay, I won't pry but there is one thing I want to know." He said looking at me. I looked back at him a little drawn into his eyes again. I kept telling myself to stop looking at them but it was too difficult not to.

"You have my attention."

"What do you plan on doing after we kill him?" Dean slurred. He was definitely drunk. He was opening a beer at least every ten minutes all night. Bobby's fridge was like the never ending beer case.

"I don't know. I've thought about maybe settling down and getting a real job but who knows. What about you?"

"Being a hunter is in my blood." He responded. "Nothing will change for me." He sounded disappointed by that.

"Well, you could always change it. It's your life."

"You make it sound that easy, that anyone can just do whatever they want." He said really annoyed now.

"Well that's because you can. If I wanted to I could go be a lawyer or teacher. I don't have a record. I'm just MIA to everyone else."

"Who's everyone else?" He slurred again, his face getting closer to mine. I tried to move over on the step but I was already against the post.

"My family." I said staring at my car. It looked so worn down and dirty. He leaned away and too looked at my car.

"I can set up on the couch if you want the spare room upstairs. It'll probably just be for the night." He said standing up stretching. "Tomorrow we hit the road."

"Yeah, that's fine. Whose car are we taking?"

Mine." He quickly answered. I guess I didn't really have a choice in that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning we still didn't have any leads on Yellow Eyes but Bobby insisted that we hunted together until something comes up. I only agreed so we could get going seeing how it was going on noon and Dean didn't get up until eleven. I had slept in the spare bedroom last night and mostly just lied there thinking about how we were going to do this together. I've never hunted with anyone before, at least not long term. It could take a year before we figure out Yellow Eyes plan, or even longer. I was dreading this so bad but at the same time had a good gut feeling about Dean. I started taking stuff out of my car and Bobby said he'd keep it on the side of the garage until we get back. The cars a piece of shit anyways, I could care less about it. I put all my guns and knives in with Deans as he was inspecting them.

"These aren't half bad. Where did you get them?" he asked putting them in with his.

"They were in the family." I responded. He just nodded and when we were finished moving things around and getting organized for the ride Bobby came out of the house with some papers.

"I found this job for you guys in Palo Alto, California. Two boys missing in the woods, say it might be a grizzly bear but it looks too suspicious."  
He hands me the papers as I look over the newspaper clipping he printed offline.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean says as he gets in the car and Bobby pulls me aside.

"This will be different for you but I think you two will get along just fine." Bobby said. I looked behind Bobby and saw Dean looking over at us trying to listen in.

"It'll be interesting. We could be doing this for a year or longer until we get Yellow Eyes." I said worried. "What if it doesn't work?"

Trust me Sam, Dean's a good guy. You two will be just fine. You both are set on Yellow Eyes, you'll find him together." Bobby spoke in confidence and I hope it was true. I got in the car with Dean and we set out for California.  
Not even three hours into the drive and I was passed out. I was having a nightmare about Yellow Eyes and seeing him in my sister's room. Nothing was making sense because then Dean was there taking me away from the fire and I was twenty five, not eight years old. And he was holding me and when I looked at him, his eyes weren't green but yellow and nothing was making sense. Where was Sarah? Where were my parents? I felt something shaking me…did I pass out?

"Sam! SAM!" Dean screamed in my face. I woke up startled and sweating all over. "Jesus Christ Sam, you scared me half to death." I looked around and saw Dean had pulled over along the highway. The sun was just about to set and Dean gave me this look of relief. "I thought you were having a panic attack or something."

"I probably was." I mumbled. I sat up and rolled the window down for some air. I breathed in the fresh air and tried to take my jacket off but it got caught.

"Want some help?" Dean offered. I didn't respond and after a few moments of struggling he helped me get uncaught. I threw my jacket in the backseat and put my head back in defeat. I was wearing some ripped jeans and a black V-cut t shirt. I closed my eyes trying to think of something comforting like, the time me and Sarah went to the beach and had a few beers while my nieces played in the sand. That seemed like forever ago. I heard Dean start the car without another word. This was going to be a long trip.

I knew I was having nightmares since I was kid but I never knew they were that bad. Dean barely said two words until we got to a motel.  
"You hungry?" he asked. We were just settling in, well if you could call it that. We got a two twin beds and I couldn't help but think it would've been cheaper for a one bed, but I wasn't going to push it. I could tell Dean was extremely annoyed with me. I passed out right away and then had a nightmare. I didn't even bother trying to start a conversation with him. I don't know why Bobby wanted us to hunt together except for the fact that we both want Yellow Eyes dead. We would get it done faster working together than alone. That part I agreed with but doing other hunts together would just be a waste of time.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're getting." I responded indifferently. I heard him put his bags down and close the hotel door. Alone. Finally. I grabbed some fresh clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. I did my best thinking in the shower. I figured if we finished this hunt in at least three days we can get back on the road and find some of those adopted children that are linked to Yellow Eyes. They went missing just recently so they have to be in their twenties. I couldn't get out of my head what Yellow Eyes would want with them. It's been twenty years, why now? I turned the water off and got dressed in my sweats and AC/DC shirt. It was all ripped tethered from wearing it so much.

I walked out of the bathroom and Dean was reviewing the newspaper clipping Bobby had printed out for us. "Anything good?"

"Well the food sucks. But tomorrow we got to check out this Hayley girl. She's the sister of one of the missing boys. They just vanished in the woods." He started surfing the web on his computer and came across other missing people. "That's weird. Every twenty three years people go missing around here."

"Why twenty three? That's an odd number." I responded. I opened up my burger and took off all the onion and pickles. I took a bite then spit it back out.

"Told you it sucks." He said throwing the rest of his in the trash. I looked at the burger and saw it was raw in the middle. Just perfect. Dean's phone went off and he immediately went outside. I could hear him some of what he saying. "Where are you...What are you doing…alright…are you sure? I've been looking for you for months and…yes Sir. I got this chick with me...not like that. She's a hunter…well Bobby said…alright. Next week? Yes Sir. Bye." I could see his shadow through the window just standing there. I went over to one of the beds and lay down. I must've dozed off because when I woke up it was three am and Dean never came back inside. At that point I was too tired to care.

It pretty much remained like that for the next few days. We barely said a word to each other except when we were working the case or discussing Yellow Eyes information. I didn't pry into his life or question anything he said. I need his help just like he needs mine. All I want is to get through this and so I can go back home and spend more time with Sarah. I worried after a while where Dean was going but figured he just needed time alone or making secret phone calls or going to the bar to drink. Just as long as he didn't leave me here stranded, it didn't bother me much. Then one night Dean actually came back early and completely trashed. And with my luck I was still awake.

I was reading up on some case files from the missing kids that Yellow Eyes targeted when he stumbled into the motel room and slammed the door behind him. He had this look on his face of complete utter confusion when he saw me sitting on the bed. "Hey, Sammm." He slurred. I cocked an eyebrow at him and watched as he fell back on my bed. He landed on all my papers while some stuff flew off the bed. "What the hell Dean." I said in frustration.

"What the hell what SAM!?" he yelled back at me.

"You just flew my papers everywhere." I retorted. I got up and picked up the papers and put them back into their folder and into my carry on.

"You know what your problem is Sam?" He said a little more sober. "You don't ever relax. You just work all the time. You need to go out and have a few drinks and just get laid or something."  
I looked over at him and saw his green eyes looking over at me. "You're absurd. I'm the most relaxed person I know and just because I like to work doesn't mean I don't like to have a good time."

"Well how many people do you know?" He chuckled. He looked up at me and saw me glaring down at him. "I mean, ya know…as a joke."

"I know many people. I just choose to keep to myself. And this is mostly the reason why." I barked back. I put my shoes on, grabbed my jacket and walked out the motel room. I was tempted to hot wire his car but didn't want to piss him off. It was made perfectly clear that he would be the only one driving his and if I did he would 'do something outrageous' to me. I rolled my eyes and started walking a few blocks. There had to be a bar around here somewhere, I thought. It was late, probably past midnight. I saw some broken lit sign called "Smokey's Bar". Good enough. I walked in and it smelt horrible. Probably the worst stank ever just fogged the whole place of stale cigars and puke. There were a few tables with people sitting down having drinks and these two guys at the bar talking with the bar tender. I walked over to the bar and sat three seats down from one of the guys. They had some football game on the TV that looked like it was from the eighties. Some pictures and beer logos on the wall but it wasn't much.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked. He looked older than what he probably was. He had tattoos up and down his arms with a huge frizzy beard like Santa Claus except dark with gray coming in.

"Shot of tequila. And just keep them coming." I said. I looked down at my phone and saw that Bobby had called me. The last thing I wanted was to be checked in on. I called him back as the bartender gave me my first shot. I threw it back town right as Bobby picked up.

"Hey Sam, I tried calling you." He said.

"Hey, yeah I know. I just got to the bar." I said back. I felt the tequila burn in my mouth but it felt so good.

"Where is Dean?" Bobby asked. I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Is it my turn to babysit him?" I asked sarcastically. "I must have forgotten." I downed the second shot.

"Very funny Sam." He didn't sound as amused as me.

"He's at the motel where I left him, but I can't guarantee he's still there." I said looking down at the chipped wood on the bar. "Besides we are just having a dandy time together."

"I didn't think you two would but you both need this. Yellow Eyes is still out there. Out of everyone I know you two are the only ones working on this case. So be smart and get to it. Besides Dean's father, I don't know anyone more devoted to this than you."

My mind froze on the 'Dean's father'. So he's the one I ran into a few years ago. I was following Yellow Eyes fires from the eighties, and ran into an older man who too was following it. It didn't occur to me until about two weeks later when I had saw him repeatedly in the same towns as me. It wouldn't seem so suspicious if I wasn't going state to state. He followed me one night and thought I was a demon. That was the last thing I wanted to hunt. Although Yellow Eyes is a demon, I didn't want any other one. He cornered me into an alley and started asking me all these questions about why I was following him but really he was following me.

"Listen here man, I'm not following you. Besides you're too old and not my type." I said looking at the grays in his beard.

"You have been in every town as me the last two weeks." He defended.

"Yeah well, I guess we are both after the same thing, don't you think?" I said.

"Are you a hunter?" He asked a little confused. I didn't want to answer his question because I only knew a few other hunters out there and didn't trust new people. Hunter or not.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"Yes."

"So am I." We both just kind of looked at each other not knowing what to say next.

"You're young." He stated.

"I'm twenty three." I replied.

"That is young." I think we were both at a loss for words. "Why are you following me?" He asked again.

"I'm not. I'm on a trail and it's not yours. We might be on the same thing but I can assure you I am not following you." I felt like I had to defend myself. Why would I follow someone I didn't know?

"Why don't we talk somewhere more in private…?" He asked. I too was sensing that someone was listening. I looked around me and nodded my head. I followed him out to his truck and got in. I felt for my knife in my pocket just in case I needed it. We drove two minutes down the road to a little parking lot and he shut the car off before he spoke again.

"I think we are after the same thing." He said. We both let his words sink in and I didn't really know what to say.

"I don't think so. The guy I'm after hasn't been active since the eighties." I said matter of fact. "I know everything about him and I would know if someone else was after him too."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Because, I'm not the only survivor. And I already checked out the other cases. No one else is looking." I said completely confident in myself. I looked over and his green eyes were looking down at me.

"Well if you're so sure then I guess we won't be on the same track." He said smiling. I could tell he was being assertive with that stupid grin on his face. Like he knew if we were to still be following each other then we would be hunting the same thing but I knew for a fact that he couldn't possibly be doing that. And even at his age he wouldn't fit the pattern unless Yellow Eyes killed his children it wouldn't fit. All the other cases had surviving children but no parents. All of the cases dated in the eighties. Unless Yellow Eyes screwed up… I didn't want to think if there was a flaw in my research. I spent my whole life being raised to hunt and kill people like him and with Yellow Eyes as my goal; I'd be failing my sister and my parents. He could tell I was starting to look concerned.

"I don't think we are hunting the same thing. Maybe our cases are just…crossing the same towns." He said trying to convince me otherwise.

"Yeah, maybe they are." I said getting ready to leave. "And if they're not, I don't want to know about it. I spent my whole life fighting this, and I don't want anyone screwing it up." I said ready to get out of the truck.

"Why not?" he asked. I looked back at him and saw the curiosity written all over his face.

"Because, that would mean I failed. And I can't live with that. I have too much at stake." I responded. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"I know what you mean. It would mean I failed too." I opened the truck door and stepped out. "You want a ride back?" he yelled out.

"Nah, I'll just walk. Besides it's a nice night. Don't follow me okay?" I said and closed the door. I kept going on my trail and if he was following me I didn't know about it. Either we did fail or it was just coincidence.

I got really quiet when Bobby mention Dean's father. That flashback came back at me full force and I drank another shot before I responded to him. "Well, I'll do the best I can. Dean's been a little more than tipsy lately." I heard Bobby sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Finish up the case you're on and head to Lawrence, Kansas. You tell Dean I say you go there and if he has questions and he can call me."

"Kansas? That's where I was when I needed your help. What's going on?"

"Dean will know. That's all I'm saying." Bobby knew more than what he was letting on.

"I trust you Bobby. I could be out there on my own doing this instead of travelling with some prick who barely communicates with me." I was irritated and Bobby could tell I was about to bail.

"Dean just needs some guidance. Once you get to Lawrence he will have that. Trust me." Did I really have much of a choice?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I really did trust Bobby but things were getting too sketchy. How come I didn't put it all together before? That guy was the only other person I had a conversation with that may or may not be hunting the same thing as me. I met Bobby two years before I met him. And now I might be hunting with his son, who is the only person I know for a fact that is with me on this. I had a headache thinking about it. My Aunt Julie had trained me in everything she knows. She's the only person in my family that also knows about the supernatural. Living this life is hard and I made that choice when I set out to kill Yellow Eyes. Why am I not focused? When I got back to the motel Dean was waiting for up.

"Listen Sam…" he started.

"Don't. We need to talk…for real." The look on Dean's face was in agreement.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" he sat down at the table and I sat across from him.

"How do you know about Yellow Eyes?" the look on his face frowned.

"I thought we weren't going to get into detail about ourselves." It was more of a statement rather than a question. I sighed and really looked at him this time.

"Yellow Eyes killed my parents. I've been tracking him down since I turned eighteen and I've been trained to hunt since I was eight years old. I never met anyone else who was after him and the other children who survived don't know about him. And I know that for a fact because I tracked them all down. They're all living normal lives at least they were up till a few months ago where they started going missing. One by one. And then I meet you who seem to know almost as much as I do. How is that we haven't met before?" I was determined to get the truth. Dean couldn't even look at me. He stared down at the table and pursed his lips together for a moment before talking.

"Yellow Eyes killed my brother and my mother. My father has been after him my whole life, while hunting down other supernatural things. I grew up travelling a lot and hunting as well. About two years ago my father disappeared. When he finally called me up telling me where he was, he said he was on his trail and something happened. He said he lost the trail and moved on to other things until we also realized the surviving children were missing. We have no idea where they're going or if it's even Yellow Eyes taking them. Then Bobby calls me up one day and says he has a few leads on other hunts. Then you called. It's a mystery to me just as it is for you. I never knew anyone else who was looking for him except my father. It's been twenty two years since they died. And every second since then my father has been looking for him." I stared Dean down but his eyes wouldn't even budge from mine. I knew he was telling the truth. "I want this just as much as you Sam."

"I believe you." I responded. He gave me this halfhearted smile.

"I don't know what's going to happen next. It's either our move or his."

"Hopefully ours." I said kind of excited. "Bobby called me while I was out. He says Lawrence, Kansas is our next stop. Maybe our calling is there." I said having hope for the first time in a long time. But Dean's face didn't have the excitement mine had. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you sure he said that?" I could tell he was hoping I was wrong.

"Yes I'm sure. What's in Lawrence?" I questioned. Dean got up from the table and began pacing in the small space we did have.

"It might be it." He said getting excited now. "I mean it all makes sense. Of course, I don't know why but it does." He was really confusing me now. His face got all serious and then excited again. "My father probably gave him the call. That's why we are probably going there."

"Why? Because your father is there?" my throat dropped in my stomach.

"Yes. Well probably. He's been calling me more often which he never does unless something is up." He answered going through his phone. He called somebody but they didn't pick up. "It's probably too late now. We should get some sleep. Lawrence is a long drive from here." He took his shoes off and laid down on the bed closest to the door. A good night's rest couldn't kill me now but I had so much excitement going on in my head. Hopefully in Lawrence we will get our answers.

*  
Dean was on the phone for what seemed like hours but it was probably only twenty minutes. I sat nervously in his Impala trying to think of what I was going to say to his Dad. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. Why am I nervous again? I failed my sister so bad. I wanted to call her and tell her I missed her but she was probably busy working or taking care of the kids. Her husband Cal didn't like me too much anyways. Probably would tell her to hurry up they had a plane to catch to take the kids to Disney World or something. I don't know. I wonder if Dean would still be a hunter if his brother didn't die. The children weren't supposed to die. That wasn't Yellow Eyes plan or else I wouldn't be here either. It was gloomy out and Dean kept pacing back and forth in front of the car, glancing up at me every few minutes. He was probably talking about me or just being friendly…I had to admit Dean was really attractive. He had this leather jacket that made him look so badass and whenever his voice got loud it was all deep and rusty. I've caught myself a few times staring at him but hey, I'm still a woman! But I've also seen him stare at me a few times too. This was strictly business. No monkeying around. I took in a deep sigh and then Dean tapped on my window.

"Let's go." He said. I got out and followed him around town.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little annoyed. We were power walking around town and running into people.

"Just keep up." He said. We entered this little bistro that wasn't very busy. That's odd. These places are usually always busy with wifi and stuff. In the corner was the man I met two years ago. He got up and gave Dean a hug.

"It's good to see you son." He said and looked over at me. He knew he had met me before but acted like he didn't. "You must be Sam?" he said extending his hand. "Dean and Bobby have told me a great deal about you. I'm John." I shook his hand and looked over at Dean. What was he telling him?

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Dean looked away quickly and sat down across from his father at the booth. I pushed in next to him.

"So, now what?" Dean asked his father.

"There's a rumor going around about the missing children." He started. We all leaned in closer to each other so no one else could hear. "They got powers of some sort."

"Powers? Like power rangers?" Dean joked.

"No. Like mind readers and psychics and mind control. Yellow Eyes has something planned for them." John said looking at me specifically. I pulled back from ear shot to let them discuss this.

"Are you sure? That doesn't make sense. Why give them these 'powers'. Wouldn't we know if someone had mind control?"

"No. They wouldn't want anyone else to know. We're going to have to track down them down again except this time they're missing." John pointed out.

"Not all of them." I spoke up. John gave me this curious look. "I'm one of them. And there are still others who haven't gone missing yet. Maybe they didn't receive their gift yet." John was really staring at me now. Maybe he really didn't recognize me. Or maybe he was putting it all together. Dean was looking back and forth between us.

"Am I missing something?" he chimed.

"No" John and I said at the same time.

"Dean and I can track down some of the people that haven't gone missing yet and try to get them to go elsewhere."

"There's not enough time. Another three people vanished this past week while you two were hunting some shape shifter and ancient Indian burial grounds." I looked over at Dean who must've been telling him what we've doing these past weeks, which means he's been talking to him longer than I thought. "By the way Dean, don't get into anymore mischief. The last thing you need is the law on your ass."

"Yes sir." Dean responded. 'Yes sir?' I thought. Somebody is whipped.

"I found some work for you two. In the mean time I might have found something that can kill Yellow Eyes."

"What is it?" I asked first.

"A long time ago a man named Samuel Colt made a gun that can kill any supernatural being. It's still out there. I'm going to find it." My heart leapt into my throat.

"I want to go with you." I said.

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"What? This is it Dean. This is everything we could imagine. This can finally end. Let us help you." I said looking from Dean to John.

"No. There is other work that needs to be done. It's too risky for the both of you. Besides, it could take me weeks to a year or longer." He was trying to make me change my mind but it wasn't going to work.

I looked over at Dean who was looking at me like I was mad.

"Where to?" Dean asked without question.

"Burkitsville, Indiana. I'll have Bobby send you the files." John said as he got up from the booth. He threw a twenty down on the table.

"That's it? We came all this way for you to tell us something that could've been said over the phone?" I said getting up. Dean tried to grab my arm but I pulled away. "Did we fail John?" John looked at me in shock but then his face softened.

"No. We are close Sam. We are so close I can smell his blood in the air. I won't let us fail." And with that he walked out of the bistro. I stood there a little stunned by his words. 'I won't let us fail.' Does that mean he knew we were on the same trail this whole time? He should have told me.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked all out of the loop.

"Nothing, it just all makes sense now." I said.

"What does?"

"Exactly." I said. He looked disappointed. We started heading back to the car.

"Well, I'll call Bobby so he can send us the file." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you will." I muttered to myself.

"Well, I was thinking…if you wanted to. I could nap and you could drive." I perked up and looked over at him like he was insane.

"You have been saying since we left Bobby's that you're the only one who drives 'your baby'." I teased. "Now you want me to drive it?"

"I know. I'm starting to trust you Sam. Like my dad said, it might be a year for us travelling together and I'd rather have company…your company and you driving could really help out." He looked so sincere. I tilted my head a little bit.

"Are you saying that you enjoy having me around Mr. Winchester?" I teased some more. The look on his face was priceless. I gave him a huge smile.

"Well, yeah. Miss…I don't even know your last name." he said dumbfounded.

"It's Grey. Samantha Grey."

"Well Miss. Samantha Grey, I am entrusting you to drive my car without any putting any marks on it." He said handing me his keys.

"I won't. Besides it's mostly highway, what am I going to hit?" I countered.

"You never know. A person, deer, werewolves." We chuckled. We got in the car and I started the engine.

"I really appreciate this Dean. This is showing how much you trust me and maybe I didn't have that same commitment towards you. But I'm glad to know we're partners in this. Hunting with you so far has been pretty cool, considering I never hunted with anyone else before. At least not for this long. I enjoy your company." I couldn't believe I was speaking from my heart. I really did enjoy having Dean around. He gave me this real genuine smile.

"That means a lot Sam. I'm glad we could…share our feelings." He said sarcastically.

"Me too." I smiled back. Now to Burkitsville.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Burkitsville, Indiana was probably the creepiest case I have encountered. Then again the people there were so creepily nice, I was afraid to get out of the car.

"It's not that bad Sam. And they got pie." Dean said trying to persuade me to get out of the car.

"Every place has pie. How do you mess up pie?" I bickered back. "It's creepy Dean. I don't like it here." Dean sighed and got back in the car.

"Creepy comes with the job." Dean said looking over at me.

"Yeah but this is weird creepy. Everyone is super nice. And I don't mean nice because they have to be, they're nice because they are. Isn't that weird to you?" I said making my point. Every job we do is creepy, being out at night catching ghosts and demons and other creepy things that don't make any sense of this world. But being here and having everyone super nice IS the creepiest thing ever. Like a spell over them or something.

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of weird. I haven't seen someone pissed off or any other emotion." Dean said looking around at the people outside. Hugging and kissing each other, shaking hands and constantly smiling.

"Let's just get this over with before Creepville turns us." I said getting out of the car.

We went separate ways asking around bout these couples that have disappearing but I got no luck. I went to get a cup of coffee and they were trying to get me to have lunch and then dinner. "Just the coffee." I said sternly. I walked back outside and saw Dean pull up right next to me.

"Any luck?" he asked out the window.

"Nope. They're trying to get me fat though." I said getting in the car.

"I came across something weird. I asked this couple if they have seen them and said no. Then their daughter says they have and then they automatically remember."

"How did the daughter recognize them?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. Damn this was good coffee.

"The tattoo on the guys arm. So then I go past this orchard and my EMF goes off. So I do the usually snooping around and come across this scarecrow."

"I told you this place was a freak town. Well let's go check it out."  
Dean drove up to the orchard and stopped.

"This place is huge." I said to Dean. "These people could be going anywhere." I said getting out of the car. Dean followed behind me. I walked around the orchard and in the distance I could see the scarecrow. It was really creepy. It was up on this fifteen foot post.

"Want a lift?" Dean asked.

"I hope you are joking." I said looking back at him. "I don't want to get in his face. It might offend him." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then would you like to give me a lift?"

"If I could I would." I said. I started climbing up to the scarecrow. I put my foot in Deans hands and he hoisted me up and the closer I got, the uglier the scarecrow got.

"See anything?" Dean asked. I didn't want to touch the thing so I kept my hands on the post.

"This thing is butt ugly." I could hear Dean chuckling. "I looked around its face and body and then on its arm saw something even creepier. "Get me down, get me down, get me down." I freaked. Dean put me down and for some reason kept his arms at my waist.

"What happened?" He asked so concerned.

"The tattoo on the boyfriend in the picture…" I trailed. "is on this dude." I said pointing behind me. Dean looked up behind me all freaked out too.

"This place is messed up." He said finally letting me go. I followed him back to the car. "Research time?"

We went back to the hotel and it seemed like hours before we got anywhere. I could hear mine and Dean's stomach growling.

"Break time?" Dean asked.

"Sure. We don't even have much to go on. People disappear around April and some scarecrow thing is wearing one of them." I said not feeing hungry anymore.

"Yeah, let's see if anything comes up tonight." He said grabbing his jacket.

We ended going to this little family diner place. As soon as we walked in the door the owners were all over us. Serving us food upon food and while Dean was enjoying all this food, I was not too happy.

"Can't you just be happy?" he mumbled with food still in his mouth.

"Yeah, I want to be happy that I'm going to gain twenty pound out of this case." I said not being able to breath let alone take another bite. "Besides we are supposed to be working, not stuffing ourselves to death." Just then this young woman with blonde hair walked over to us and sat down.

"Get out of here." She said looking around.

Dean and I stopped and just looked at her. "What?" I said.

"The both of you. Get out while you can. You're questioning too much. Just leave while you can."

"While we can?" Dean asked.

"Yes, my parents. You're the next sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? I don't want to be sacrificed." I said glaring at Dean.

"Sacrificed for what?" Dean asked.

"For the Vanir. He will take you both if you don't leave now." She said and ran out of the diner. Just then the owners walked back over to us.

"How about some pie?" The woman said leaning in some apple pie in front of Deans face.

"How about no." I said getting up. I grabbed Dean by his arm and dragged him out of the diner.

"Well that was rude." Dean said when we got to his car. "I really wanted some pie."

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear what that girl said? We are going to be sacrificed to the scarecrow. You will become the scarecrow." I said trying to get through his head.

"Alright. Let's figure out what this son of a bitch is. I sure as hell am not going to become a scarecrow." He said getting in the car. We drove to the nearest college to get the low down on this ancient Pagen God. The professor told us that it takes a man and woman every year to ensure the town's crops are rich and good. All we have to do is burn the tree down that the Vanir is connected to. That seemed pretty easy. Now all we got to do is go back to town and find this tree in the dark with some creepy ass scarecrow that will probably be chasing us around. Did I mention this will all be in the dark with a scarecrow? I was not looking forward to this and I could tell Dean wasn't looking forward to it either. We were heading back to town when he came up with this stupid idea.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at the hotel." Dean practically whispered it.

"What? I can help." I said really not wanting to argue because this thing really scared me and on the other hand I couldn't let Dean go by himself. If he needed my help I wouldn't know or get there in time.

"It's looking for a man and woman and if we both go it'll be all over us. If he gets me, you won't get hurt."  
"If he gets you I can still have a chance to burn the tree. What good what it be if you go alone?" I argued.

"Because then you won't you get hurt." His words stunned me.  
"Dean, we've been hunting for a few weeks together and now you're worried if I get hurt."

"I'm always worried if you get hurt. I trust you but this one I think you should sit out."

"How about I sit in the car? That way if something happens I'm close by and can help." I reasoned. He took a few minutes to think about this. I could tell he was fighting with himself about it.

"Alright, but you have to stay in the car." He said in his usual demanding voice. "If I don't come back in an hour then come for me."

"An hour? You could be dead." I protested.

"Or I could be lost. This is an apple orchard and I'm looking for one tree." He said making a point.

"Alright but a second over and I'm coming for you." We both finally agreed. We reached the apple orchard and he went in the trunk to get what he needed.

"Sam, don't open the door."

"I'm giving you an hour." I stated. He nodded his head and headed into the orchard.

This was so frustrating to have to wait. But it also gave me some time to myself. I have been stuck with Dean up my ass since we decided to hunt together. I didn't mind doing what he said mostly so that I didn't have to deal with him and also because his plans usually worked. I was starting to trust him which was something new for me. I hadn't really trusted anyone in a long time except for Bobby. He proved himself to me when we hunted together a few years ago. Sarah was the only one I could trust my life with. I had been thinking about her more and more lately and although I wanted to call her, I knew now wasn't the time to get distracted. Working with Dean was exhausting. We are constantly on the road and up all night cleaning our guns and tracking ghosts and poltergeists. The worst was when that shape shifter got Dean in all sorts of trouble. Now we really have to be on the down low in case cops or anyone else recognizes him. We've been staying at the trashiest motels and dining at places that have piss coffee and raw burgers. I'm used to eating at somewhat decent places and sleeping in cleaner beds but I really couldn't complain. Dean was paying for it. I had offered on several occasions to split motel bills or offered to pay for meals but he insists on paying for everything. Which is actually…really sweet of him. Knowing how much of a dick he can be he has been nothing but considerate to me.

I rolled my eyes looking at the clock. Only fifteen minutes went by. I looked out into the dark and couldn't see a damn thing. I sighed and put my head back. Maybe something happened…I thought. I kept thinking the worst. He should be fine, he's strong and somewhat smart. Ugh. I looked down at my cell phone and started going through my numbers. I stopped when it hit Aunt Julie. I haven't spoken to her in months. She's probably worried or worst going crazy. I sighed again and decided to call her. It rang five times before going to voicemail. Figure it would. She's the one who trained me to be a hunter. I remember going on hunts with her in high school and Sarah staying at home to study. I wish I could have had that normalcy. Then again where would I be right now? Not waiting for Dean to come out of the orchard. I didn't bother to leave a voicemail and looked back down at my phone. Maybe Bobby was up for conversation.

"Hey Sam," Bobby greeted me. "How are things?"

"Everything's well." I replied.

"How was Lawrence?" He asked.

"I met Dean's father." I answered. "That was interesting."

"Yeah, John has gone through a lot in his life. He sure ain't the easiest person to get along with."

"Ha! You can say that again. Dean is pretty difficult to read too."

"Dean will come around if you give him a chance." Bobby confided.

"Are there any other secrets I should know about these Winchesters?" I teased.

"They got so many secrets I lose track of if they're Dean's or John's. My advice to you Sam is to let your guard down a little bit. There are seven billion people in this world and you only count on yourself. Dean won't bite unless you say so."

"I guess you're right." I chuckled. "Dean has been nothing but nice and accommodating to having me around. I guess I could…shed some light out of my dark soul." I joked.

"That's the spirit. Tell Dean I say hello."

"Will do." We said our goodbyes and I closed my phone shut.

Maybe Bobby was right. The thought of me opening up to him was a bit nerve racking to say the least. Only a few people know me really well and they're either dead or I haven't seen in years. Who knows how long I was going to be stuck with Dean…and then I thought of something. I'm not really stuck with Dean. I could leave whenever I wanted to and I'm sure he wouldn't stop me. But then I would still need help with Yellow Eyes. I had almost forgotten about him. We still needed to check out where those missing people went. Dean just commands from his father, just like I'm taking commands from Dean. Well, he doesn't really leave me much of a choice. I looked down at the clock. This was starting to feel like forever. Just then I saw fire out in the orchard. Oh crap. I got out of the car and ran towards it as fast as I could. I looked around and saw Dean crouched on the ground holding his arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked running over to him to look at it.

"Yeah. Son of a bitch almost had me." He said wincing when I pulled his hand away to look at where the blood was coming from.

"It looks pretty bad. Let's get out of here before the cops show up." I said standing up. We both walked back to the car when Dean threw me the keys.

"Let's get our stuff and get out of here." Dean said. I didn't argue when I saw the pain on his face. Son of a bitch got him good. We got our stuff from the motel and hit the road. I didn't where to go but decided to just get a few hours out before stopping somewhere else. I looked down at the time and it was almost two am. Dean was still awake and going through the music in the car. This was going to be a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What happened?" I asked trying to break code of silence.

"When?"

"At the orchard? You know the only place where I wasn't there." I could feel Dean rolling his eyes at me.

"I found the tree and then Jeepers Creepers came down from his spot." Dean answered keeping it short and sweet.

"It's so much easier with ghosts." I laughed. "A simple salt and burn."

"Stop at the nearest motel for the night. I need to clean this up." Dean said taking his long sleeve shirt off and revealing his bloody wound. "It hasn't stopped bleeding since we left."

We pulled into the nearest place motel. It was really shabby looking. Were we even still in Indiana? I was so tired I could care less. Dean got out of the car first to go check us in.  
"HEY!" I yelled out to him. He stopped and turned around and leaned his head in the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked all worried.

"Why don't you let me pay this one." I offered.

"No. I got it." He said closing the door. I wasn't even given a choice in the matter. That was starting to frustrate me. How he can just have the final say in everything that he wants. I only get a choice when he lets me. I sighed and got our bags out of the trunk. We got inside the motel room and it was a slight bit cleaner than the last one. I threw my bag on the bed and immediately went to change in the bathroom.

"Hey, do you think you could help with this when you're done?" Dean yelled out to me.

"Sure. I got a first aid kit somewhere. I can patch you up." I yelled back out to him. Was this how it was going to be? I couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen for some reason. Bobby said I needed to open myself up a little bit more. Maybe if I did Dean would let me have a say. Maybe, is the keyword. I washed my face and put some sweats on. I walked out into the room and Dean was cleaning out his cut. I got my first aid kit out and walked over to look at it. Dean looked a little hesitant at first not wanting me to touch it. It was probably a good inch deep into his upper arm. I got out a needle and thread.

"Have you done this before?" Dean asked.

"No, I just practice on men that I find across the America." I retorted. I looked up to find him glaring at me. "Well what the hell do you think? Of course I have. I've had my fair share of cuts and burns." Dean took out this bottle whiskey from his jacket pocket and poured a little bit on the wound before taking a swig. "That must've felt awesome." I said trying to get the thread in the needle.

"Want some?" he offered, taking another long swig.

"No thanks." I was about halfway through stitching him up when he decided to start conversation.

"I don't want you to be offended." He started.

"Why would I be offended?" I asked.

"Well, you keep offering to pay for stuff…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah well…you don't need to okay?" he said getting a little antsy. "I can take care of you." I stopped and looked at his face. He couldn't even look back at me.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be taken care of. Maybe I'd like things to be equal. If you pay for a room for the night then I can buy dinner or something so I don't have to feel like I'm depending on you." I said. He looked at me and I could see how tired and drained he was. His green eyes weren't sparkling like they usually do and he was in dire need of a shower. The dirt and grime was showing on his usually perfect clean face.

"I don't want you to have to worry about anything. Especially money."

"Dean, I'm not a child." I said sheepishly. "I just feel like…you're the only one in control and if we're in this together then we need to act like we're a team and not just you calling the shots and me barking orders. We need to make decisions together and pick our hunts. I really didn't like that scarecrow dude." I was being honest. Being myself and breaking down a part of a wall. Dean took a few moments before responding.

"I can agree to that. We make a pretty good team." He said finishing off his whiskey. I finished up stitching him and crawled into bed. He laid down on the one next to me and was snoring within seconds.

This will be good, I thought to myself. We can make this work.

*

We took the next two days to chill out when Dean came across an article about some faith healer. I've never heard of such a thing. "Want to check it out?" he asked at breakfast. I hadn't even finished my coffee and we were already thinking about a case. I looked over the article and it really seemed weird to me that this old guy could cure almost anybody. I kept staring at the article and wondered if this healer could fix me. HA! That would be a miracle.

"What do you think?" he asked finishing up his coffee.

"You really want to know?" I asked looking up at him. He looked a lot better after a few days rest. His eyes were bright again and his face looked sharp and ready to go.

"Of course I do partner." He said in a sing song voice. This huge smile spread across his face. And I think it was at that exact moment I realized, that was the first time I've ever seen Dean Winchester smile and I too smiled back.

"Well, I think it's worth looking into. It seems way strange." I said putting the article down and chugging the rest of my coffee.

We headed out on the road and Dean was pretty much laid back. This was a side of him I haven't seen before. He was nothing but a chatterbox really. Talking about cases he'd done and times he had worked with his father. Chasing after vampires, shape shifters, wendigos and even supernatural beings I had never heard of. I told him some of my own experiences but most of them were pretty simple two day cases and on to the next. He told me about Bobby and how he practically raised him as a child. I was quite surprised to hear that Bobby did that. He didn't seem like the type to me that would raise a child. He told me his father has been a hunter since he could remember and didn't really know his mother that much or her side of the family. I kind of felt bad for him. At least I knew who my parents were. My Aunt Julie would tell us stories all the time about them. How they met and fell in love and the day they got married and then had me and Sarah. I'm sure it wasn't all love and giggles but it sure sounded alright to me. Those are the kind of memories you should have about your loved ones. We were getting close to town when my found went off. It was Sarah.

"Could you pull over?" I quickly asked. "This is personal." Dean quickly pulled over to the side of the road and I answered the phone.

"Hey." I said getting out of the car. I went to close the door but it didn't close all the way. I didn't care.

"Hello Sam. How is everything?" she asked all nice and innocent.

"Everything is great here. How are you and the girls doing?" I responded.

"They're good. They ask about you but I tell them you're busy fighting crime and stuff." She laughed into the phone.

"Nice. How is Cal?" I asked to be polite.

"Oh you know how he is. Working those long hours and stuff." I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Well tell him I say…you know…nice things and all." I remarked. I really couldn't stand Cal and he didn't really care much for me either. Always curious as to what I do for a living but he wouldn't understand. He's one of those people. Always judging others and wanting to know everything about them so he could put them on his scale of below or above me. I looked down at the ground as Sarah went on to talk about my niece Jessica and how she was doing well in school and playing soccer and how Isabelle, my younger niece, was going to start school this year.

"I think she's excited but I'm still going to cry when I drop her off." She joked.

"I know you will. Maybe I can take a few days to come by and see you soon." I knew right after I said that, it was an empty promise. I had been telling her for almost two years I'd stop by and never had the guts to. A part of it was me and the other part was Cal. I really didn't want to see that douche bag.

"That'd be great." She said in her usual voice. "Summer is almost here and we could sure use a vacation and some campfire stories." That made me smile.

"Well, I'm kind of working with someone now and I'm sure he'd love to meet you guys."

"Him?" Sarah asked all curious now. "You're with a guy?"

"Well, not like that. We're just working together on some things and he's helping me with you know…" I trailed off. I didn't even want to say the name Yellow Eyes to her.

"Oh, I see. How is that coming along?"

"Well, we got some new information a few months ago. But currently are looking at some other stuff as well. We don't really have any sure leads yet." I felt like I was a detective or something. I should become one when I retire from hunting.

"Well, that's good." She said candidly. "Give me a call when you stop to visit. I'm sure the girl would love to see you."

"Definitely." I smiled.

"Alright. Take care now." She said. I hung up the phone and for some reason felt really nauseas. She always made me feel nervous these days. I want to tell her so bad that Yellow Eyes is dead and everything will be okay again, but I know deep down it will never bring our parents back. I sauntered back to the car and got in. Dean was watching me closely and turned the car on when I buckled in.

"We good?" he asked. I looked over at him and was happy that he wasn't an intrusive person.

"Yup." I quipped. We kept driving until we got into town. After this we would have to talk. After this we will be finding those missing people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dean and I pulled into the driveway of this white colonial home in the middle of the silent night. We were going in after some monster that had teken these two children in town. We weren't even supposed to on this case but because Bobby called and mentioned it was only one town over from the Faith Healer we originally were going to check out, I told Dean we needed to find those kids. I hadn't even talked to Dean yet about Yellow Eyes and was getting more and more anxious about it. We went inside the house and Dean cleared the first floor. I pointed up the stairs and indicating I'd check it out and he went to the basement. I didn't find anything upstairs except empty boxes and some dead mice. I went back downstairs and heard Dean struggling in the basement. I gripped the taser in my hand and walked down the basement steps. It was dark and cold and I could hear the dripping water splashing on the floor. I got to the bottom step and Dean was thrown against the concrete wall and I could hear the kids crying out. I ran over to the crates that they were locked in and found the nearest bar to pry it open. I looked back to see Dean get up and run at the monster. "Hurry Sam!" Dean yelled at me. "Get them out of here."

"I'm trying to." I yelled back. Now was not the time to be arguing.

I pulled with all my strength and the lock wouldn't budge. "Throw me your pocket knife." I shouted. Dean gave me an irritated look and managed to throw it to me his pocket knife. I struggled more than I should have but managed to get the lock open. "Alright, let's go." I said grabbing the little girl while the little boy ran up the basement steps. I got them to the front porch when I realized Dean wasn't behind me. "Stay put. Help is on its way." I said going back down into the basement. "Dean!" I yelled out to him. I saw Dean taser the monster and flew against the wall. The lights popped and embers flew all around him. He fell to the ground with a thud, and then the monster blazed into a fire ball and disappeared. I ran over to Dean and rolled him over onto his back and pulled his face up.

"DEAN!" I yelled. "Dean come on! Open your eyes!" I kept shaking him bu he didn't even twitch. I started to panic. I reached into my pocket and dialed 911.

"DEAN! WAKE UP!" I kept slapping his face and checking his pulse. It was barely there.

"What is your emergency?" I heard my phone say.

"I need an ambulance at 63 Pine Drive. Hurry!" I slammed my phone shut and held Dean while I waited.

*

I was filling out insurance paper for Dean when Bobby called me. Now was not the time to worry anyone when I didn't even know yet what was wrong. I had to lie and tell the doctors I was his sister just so they could tell me what was going on.

"Are you Miss. Morrison?" asked this middle aged doctor wearing a lab coat. I forgot I had given them our fake names so I looked confused at first.

"Yes, yes I am. How is Dean?" I responded.

"May we speak privately?" the look on this doctor's face wasn't good. We went into Dean's room and that's when the realization of how serious this was hit me.

"I'm afraid your brother had a very serious heart attack…" the doctor trailed.

"A heart attack?" I questioned. "Are you sure?" I looked over at Dean and saw the bruises all over his face and the machine hooked up to his heart.

"Unfortunately there is nothing else we can do. The attack damaged the tissue around his heart and it's irreparable. He has maybe a few weeks left…I'm sorry to throw this on you…"

I just stood there as my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. This couldn't be happening. The doctor left the room and I stood there frozen, staring at Dean's beautiful broken face. I was listening to the machines beeping and Dean's peaceful chest rising up and down. I should probably call Bobby back now but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I brought the only chair in the room over to Dean's bedside and sat there just staring at him. Should I say something to him? I looked around the room nervously not knowing what to say or do. Dean was hurt; that was something that I just couldn't comprehend. A few weeks left…that's all that kept running through my head. Dean was going to die…

I must have dozed off in the chair because I opened my eyes to find Dean awake and looking over at me curiously. I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was late morning.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes. You looked so tired." Dean murmured. I saw the bruises on his face look more swollen than last night and his face really pale. "Did you talk to the doctor?"  
He asked.

"Yeah…last night. I told him I was your sister so I could stay with you." I said stretching and cracking my back. That chair was seriously uncomfortable. I stood up and looked out the window. It was crappy out with a chance of unwanted rain. I sighed as I heard Dean ramble on about daytime television.

"Have you ever watched daytime television? It's terrible." He sounded so weak.

"Dean." I sighed again.

"Those actors man…"

"Dean. Stop it alright." I snapped. Dean looked up at me a little surprised and defeated. He turned the television off and focused on me.

"Well, I guess you go on without me. Call my Dad and make arrangements…"

"What are you talking about?" I argued. "I'm not just going to leave you here…are you mad?"

"Well what do you expect? It's a dangerous gig and I just drew the short straw. That's all there is to it Sam."

"I can't believe you're talking like this." I said astounded. "We still have options Dean."

"You're right. Cremated or buried. I'm going to die Sam. And there's nothing we can do about it." he said beaten.

"We'll see about that." I said storming out of the room and hearing Dean give a deep sigh when I slammed the door.  
I went back to the motel and tried to collect myself before calling Dean's father. This is going to suck. I dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail. Even better.

"Hey John, this is Sam. Dean's Sam. Something has happened and Dean isn't going to make it much longer. I don't even know if you're going to get this or what. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to find a way around this. I'm sure there is something out there…call me." I closed my phone and threw it on the bed when the door opened and Dean stood there leaning against the frame.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I checked myself. I figured if I'm going to die it won't be in an hospital." He said leaning on everything that he could to sit over on the bed. I got up and closed the motel door and sat down across from him.

"I'm going to look into that Faith Healer that we were supposed to go see…" I said digging out my laptop.

"What for?" Dean huffed.

"To see if he can help you…of course."

"I'll be fine. I can ride this out."

"I'm not going to let you die Dean. Especially if there's a way around this." I said looking over at him.

"Why are you so worried about it." he said struggling to stand up.

"Do you not want me to care? Do you want me to leave you here all alone?"

"If you want to, you can."

"Why would I do that?"

"You're not going to let me die in peace are you?" he asked.

"Dean, of course not." I said moving over right next to him. I put my hand over his and he looked at me a little skeptical. "We'll work it out. I won't let you die. I never go back on my word." I looked right into his eyes and I saw something that I haven't seen in Dean. Fear. I knew deep down he didn't want to die and this was just his way of dealing with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I drove Dean's Impala down the gravel road towards a white tent sent up in a huge vacant field. The weather was still crappy out and it was making the situation ten times worse than it felt. Dean pouted the whole way here and kept saying 'it's not going to work' and 'you don't even know if he's legit.' We saw a sign next to the tent that said The church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Helater. Witness the Miracle. I looked over and saw Dean roll his eyes. He was getting worse by the hour. His face was pale with dark circles under his eyes. He could barely breathe let along walk. I parked the car and watched a few dozen people go inside the tent. Dean went to open the car door and I hurried out to help him.

"I got it." he said angrily.

"Alright, don't get snippy." I said.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." He retorted. People were walking passed us claiming Roy LeGrange is a saint. I could just feel the annoyance rising off of Dean.

"Would you just have some faith?" I snapped.

"You know what I have faith in? Reality. That's all that's going on. You of all people Sam know what we go through, and you believe this crap?"

"I've always had faith Dean, you've just never asked." I said directing him to the nearest chair to sit in. "If you know evil is out there how can you not believe there is still good?" I asked him.

"Because, I've seen what evil does to good people." He said looking me in the eye.

"God works in mysterious ways." This woman behind us chimed in. Dean and I turned around. She was a young woman with short blonde hair and this Jesus necklace wrapped in her hands.

"Maybe he does. I think you just turned me." He said winking at her. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Dean," he said extending his hand. "this is my friend Sam."

"Lyla. So if you're not a believer then why are you here?"

"Well you see my friend Sam here believes enough for the both of us."

"Yeah right." I muttered. He shot me a look and then turned back flirting with Lyla. Even in his time of death, he'd be flirting with a Christian.

I looked around the inside of the tent and saw security cameras at each corner and ones pointing towards the entrances/exits. At the front of the tent there was a table set up with religious items and candles and this wooden cross with a smaller cross in the middle of it with a circle around it. I had never seen a cross like that before. Roy LeGrange was wearing dark sunglasses and had a cane.

"You sent me to a blind guy." Dean whispered in my ear. I elbowed in the arm hard enough for him to keep quiet. Roy started going on about having breakfast and his faithful wife and blah blah. I needed him to get to the good stuff; the part that will help Dean already. There was a lot of cheering and murmuring around us.

"The Lord guides me into choosing who gets healed by the goodness in their heart." Roy said with his hands raised up.

"Yeah and into their wallets." Dean whispered to me.

"You think so, young man?" Roy said. Dean shot his head at me and I too stared back at him. Woah.

"Sorry." Dean said out loud.

"Don't be sorry young man. I may be blind but I've got excellent hearing. What's your name son?" Roy said. Everyone was now staring at Dean. Dean became hesitant.

"Dean…sir."

"I want you to come up here with me son." Roy said holding his hand out for him. Everyone around started clapping and this older woman moved center stage, smiling at Dean.

"No way!" Dean whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"You're here to be healed right?" Roy boomed over the cheering. "The Lord chose you Dean."

"Get up there Dean." I said all excited now. Dean reluctantly got up from his seat and made his way towards the stage. The older woman on the stage moved to help Dean stand next to Roy.

I couldn't really hear what was going on but Roy put his hands in the air then on Dean's head. "Pray with me." Roy said to the crowd. People around me had their hands up in the air and all joining in with each other's prayers. Dean fell to his knees and I shot up to see if he was okay. He was tilting back and forth and then collapsed on the floor. I ran through the people and got on the stage. "Dean!" I yelled. The crowd kept clapping and chanting nonsense. I grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and his eyes popped open all wild. "Say something Dean!" I said more so only he could hear me. He kept blinking and staring at something behind my head but when I turned around no one was there.

*

We went back to the hospital to see if Dean was alright. He was sitting on the table with his shirt off. I was trying really hard not to stare. He looked good though. The color came back into this face and his strength was more than noticeable.

"There's no sign of you ever having a heart attack. You're a young man, athletic. You have no worries." The doctor said going through his papers.

"Thanks Doc." Dean said putting his shirt back on. Bummer. The doctor left the room. "That's messed up."

"Why does it have to be messed up?" I asked. "Why can't you just thank me already?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah well, as grateful as I am, I can't shake this feeling I got."

"What feeling?"

"It's probably nothing." He said ready to leave the hospital. We got back out to the car before I spoke again.

"You can tell me. What's shaking you up?" Dean looked a bit timid. He looked to the ground then back at my face.

"When I was being…healed…I felt weird. It felt wrong. Everything went cold inside of me and I saw…this old guy."

"Old guy? What did he look like?" I was leaning against the Impala now and trying to keep his eye contact with Dean, but he kept looking everywhere but at me.

"He was well…old, dark eyes and dark clothing. I think it was a spirit."

"Dean, I didn't see anything like that up there."

"Sam, I've been hunting a long time to trust a feeling like this. This wasn't good."

"Alright." I sighed. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"You go figure out what happened to that guy that dropped dead."

"What guy that dropped dead?"

"This one." He said giving me a piece of paper. "I found it in the hospital while you were getting a coffee. Some guy dropped dead of a heart attack while I was being saved." I gave him a skeptical look.

"Where are you going?"

"See the reverend."

*

I went around town getting the low down on this heart attack guy named Matt. He was probably the biggest health freak that I've ever known. Exercising and eating organic foods with no HMOs or GMOs. Whatever that meant. He was far from a heart attack. I went down the street and called Dean.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was the biggest health freak ever. Went to the gym every day before and after work. Took vitamins and only ate organic foods. I talked to one of his coworkers and he said he was running when he had a heart attack. And before that Matt told him something was after him." I said.

"Did he say what?"

"His friend said he didn't see anything. And the clock on the wall was frozen at the time of his death."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, what's weird is that he died, when you were healed…" I trailed.

*

When we got back to the hotel Dean threw his jacket on the bed and sat down in defeat. I got on the laptop and did some research while Dean rambled on about what could be doing this.

"Okay." I said writing down some stuff. I turned around in my chair and looked at the Dean laying on the bed.

"Lay it on me."

"Over the last year, Roy has healed seven people and every time one is healed, someone dies from what they had. So one has cancer, he heals him and then someone dies from cancer.'

"So he died because of me?"

"I'm sure if he healed someone else he still would have died."

"Some Reverend." Dean looked upset. "You shouldn't have brought me here Sam." I looked at him appalled.

"What else were we supposed to do?"

"Let me die or I don't know. Go on." He said getting angry at me.

"I didn't know this was going to happen Dean. You think if I did, I would have still brought you here?"

"I think, I still don't really know what your intentions are." He said getting up now.

"I see." I said getting up and putting my laptop away.

"What are you doing?" he said.

I sighed and looked at him uncertain of what to say. "I'm trying to be civil. I'm trying to make this work. I had only one intention of hunting with you, and that was getting Yellow Eyes, and then you had to go and get electrocuted and then had a severe heart attack and I did what I thought was best to save you. I didn't know it was going to turn into a case. Guy healing people, yeah that can be supernatural, but there's only one thing that can bring people to life and kill them."

"Oh, and what's that?" he said getting all flustered.

"A reaper." I stated. "Someone must be controlling it because they don't just heal people like that and then take another."

"So that man I saw…was a reaper?" he questioned. He kept looking at the ground and then got really quiet. I could tell he was mad, frustrated, and probably just really distraught. I couldn't imagine having someone die for me. Literally!

"Who do you think could be controlling this? Who would want to? That's just messed up." He said.

"What about that cross looking thing? I've never seen anything like that before." I said getting my laptop back out. I looked up crosses and came across one close like it. "I think this is it!" I said all excited. Dean leaned in close over my shoulder and I could smell him. He smelt of gasoline and pine trees. I tried not to lean in closer to him.

"That looks like it. Where the hell do you find something like that?"

"No idea." I said leaning farther back so I could smell him some more.

"Let's go back to Roy's house." Dean said grabbing his jacket.

When we got to Roy's house no one was home. Dean picked the lock on the door for me and I snuck in. When I turned around he was still outside the door. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to find Roy. Stop him from healing somebody else." He said keeping watch for me. "When you're done here call me." He closed the door gently and I sighed. He was always leaving me to do the mischief work. I looked around the dark house and tried to figure out where people would keep secret stuff. Especially a healer.

I went through drawers and closets and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I looked at some of the pictures and realized the woman on stage with him was his wife. His wife? I went upstairs in the bedroom and found some newspapers clipping of the past year of the other deaths that happened because of this healing business. It's like they're serial killers, I thought to myself. I went into another room and saw this huge bookcase against the far wall. I walked over and looked over and saw a book that was much older than the older ones. Roy is blind, so he couldn't have read this. I picked up and in the middle of the book were several clippings of Matt and how he was a gay activist in the community. Health freak gay guy? I called Dean.

"What's new?" he asked.

"Matt was a gay activist in the community." I said. "Roy isn't the one doing this, it's his wife…whatever her name is. There's this book here that has all these spells and stuff."

"Spells? What is this witch craft?" Dean asked.

"I think its black magic."

"Alright, get over here quick. Roy is about to kill someone else." He hung up.

I got the tent as quick as I could with the book still in hand. I saw Dean being let go by some cops and then that chick Lyla talking to him outside the tent. What the hell did I miss? I walked over and heard Roy say he was going to have a private healing tonight.

"What the hell happened?" I asked approaching Dean.  
"Nothing good. We got to stop this and fast." He said walking towards his car. I followed pursuit and got in the car with him. "I don't think he has any idea of what his wife is doing."

"Well, I got this from the house." I said handing Dean the book. "It's ancient. Someone went to the dark side and left a spell on how to bind a reaper." I said watching the expression on his face.

"This picture in here, Sue had that cross in her hands when I saw her. Maybe that's what binding it." he said pointing to the cross in the book.

"That's the same one I saw on stage." I said.

"Let's go." He said driving back to Roy's house. He turned the lights off when we pulled up the driveway.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked trying to get a look inside the windows.

"We got to find Sue and fast. He's going to try and heal Lyla."

"Lyla? Who's Lyla?" I asked.

"That chick we met in the tent. She's got a tumor or something." He mumbled and got out of the car.

I snuck around the back of the house and looked behind me and saw Dean in the trunk of his Impala. I looked into the back window and saw everyone in the living room getting ready to do the ritual. I looked into the ancient book and found a spell to reverse this onto Roy's wife Sue. I chanted the spell softly under my breath. I didn't know if it was working until I heard a scream on the other side of the house. I walked around to the side and saw Sue standing there clutching the cross and Dean standing in front of her. Sue started crouching down on the ground and looking up at something that neither of us could see. She took two large breathes and then collapsed to the ground dead. Dean looked over at me a little confused and I held up the book.

"I think it's time to get rid of this." I said tossing it to him. We both walked back to the Impala and Dean drove us to the motel. When we got inside Dean plopped down on the bed and stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting at the little table in the room.

"Nothing." He said with no emotion. I waited a few minutes. Still silence.

"We did the right thing Dean." I said looking over at him. He didn't say anything or move. "There was no other way we could have done it. I know you feel bad about Lyla but her miracle will come. The right way." He sat up and looked troubled.

"Thank you." He croaked. "Thank you for saving me." I looked at him surprised.

"You don't need to thank me." I said. "I guess it was just…destiny." He smiled at me.

"Let's rest up. We got a lot more work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It has been almost a month and Dean has us hunting nonstop. So far we got nothing new on Yellow Eyes and John never returned my phone call when Dean was in the hospital. Things have been quiet and unusual. Bobby calls to check in whenever he can but Dean hasn't made a point to stop by. I haven't heard from my sister and each day feels like it's getting shorter and shorter. I forget what day it is and how long we are on the road before we reach the next town. Dean doesn't really say much most of the time except business stuff. I don't mind it too much. We work well together and I try to stay out of his hair. I think we're growing on each other. I try to spend what little time I do have to myself sleeping or writing in my journal. Whenever Dean sees me take this thing out he gets all curious and paranoid like I'm writing the cure for cancer. Kind of like right now…

I looked over and saw Dean quickly look away. We were on the road as usual and he had been making fun of my journal and calling it my 'diary' but really I just liked to keep track of myself. Before I had started hunting with Dean I would forget what month I was in and couldn't remember how many hunts I had done, so I started writing it all down. After a while did become kind of like a diary. But I wasn't going to tell Dean that.

"So what do you write in that thing?" he asked looking down at it. I closed it and put it back in my bag.

"Hunts and stuff." I said looking out the window.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

The sun was starting to set and the pinks and oranges were covering the sky in a beautiful blanket. I remember one summer when Sarah and I were kids and we went to this beach off the coast of Florida on a family trip and the way the sun reflected off the ocean was one of the first beautiful things I had ever seen. It was an endless horizon taking over the entire ocean. The sun was hot and sticky on my skin and the sand prickled between my toes. I remember Sarah making foot prints in the sand out to the tide. We had collected buckets and pails full of sea shells from that trip and our mother had done projects with them, like making picture frames and wall designs out of them. All of that got ruined in the fire. All of my memories were ruined from that. Every dinner we had and every birthday party and picture we had in that house now became consumed by the fire.

I closed my eyes and tried to shove that memory from my mind. So far I've done a pretty good job not thinking about things and banishing them from my brain but every once in awhile something will trigger all of it. A flood of emotions will wash over me and as hard as I try from keeping away from it, it tries just as hard to come back. I took a deep sigh and laid my head against the window. My breath was fogging up the window and the quiet tune of Led Zeppelin's Dazed and Confused filled the silence in the car. I could hear Dean humming it and a part of me was kind of annoyed and the other part of me thought it was kind of cute.

Dean was really starting to rub on me and even the smallest things like his laugh and the way his eyes light up when he sees pie warms my heart. He is definitely an attractive man; there is no doubt about that. I feel so simple and average sometimes standing next to him. I'm not buff but I am fit and I got this thick messy hair that I always have pulled back in a bun and I never wear make-up unless I have to dress the part. All I got for clothes are ripped up jeans and V-neck tee shirts for the summer and long sleeve ones for the winter. I don't have a winter jacket except my black leather one that I wear all year long or my thin long sleeve purple plaid shirt for when it's nice out. The thing about travelling so much is you got to travel light. I've got one bag for clothes and one for artillery. What more do you need?

We were just entering Colorado when Dean's cell phone went off.

"Hello?...Hey Dad." Dean said glancing over at me. I sat up a little bit. "We just got into Colorado…alright…yessir. I can be there in about two hours. Bye." Dean snapped his phone shut and put it back into his jacket pocket. "My Dad is in Colorado he wants us to stop by and see him."

"Oh?"

"Business stuff." He said looking a little disappointed.

"Did he say anything about the colt?"

"Nah, just said where to meet him."

An hour and a half later we pulled up into this run down motel. I saw the same truck from two years that I sat in that summer night. John was here. I wonder if he had gotten my voicemail from a month ago. He never called me back or texted me his concerns. I never told Dean that I called him. He probably would've gotten pissed. We got out of the car and I followed Dean to room seven. He knocked twice and John opened the door. He looked tired and haggard. His hair was all over the place and he had huge dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled and he smelled of cinnamon and whiskey. Dean and John gave each other a quick hug. He let us inside and Dean sat down on the bed while I stood near the door. John walked back into the room and sat down at the little table.

"How're you Sam?" John said looking up at me.

"Oh you know…" I said trailing. I was partly pissed at the fact that he never called and also for not calling Dean until now. Then I thought about my sister Sarah and how I too go weeks without talking to her. I looked over at Dean who was also staring back at me. "Well." John nodded and looked over at Dean. I kept my eyes on the ground but could still feel Dean's eyes on me.

"I found the colt." John stated.

"Where?" Dean asked before I could.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is it's time." John said. What the hell did that mean? Dean was nodding his head in approval and I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Um…excuse me?" I said putting my hand up. "Time for what?" Dean looked up at John and John just stared back at me.

"Vampires."

"Vampires are myths. And if you mean Dracula, you're crazy." I half-heartedly joked.

"Vampires are real. The vampires have the colt." John said.

"What would they want with that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But we have to get it. I need your help." John said looking back and forth between me and Dean.

"You're crazy." I said. I couldn't wrap my head around some blood sucking things wanting the colt. The colt can kill anything and so can vampires. This didn't make any sense. John just cocked his head at me and kind of smirked.

"I can help you Sam." He said standing up.

"Help me?" I asked confused.

"I can teach you how to fight."

"I know how to fight. Thank you." I said. I was almost tempted to walk out of the hotel room. Why did he think I needed help fighting? Was I taking this too personally? I looked down at Dean and he was trying not to look at either of us.

"Dean, get us some dinner would ya? Sam and I can get to searching."

"Yessir." Dean said standing up. He walked passed me and gave me this pleading look with those adorable green eyes. "He wants to help." He whispered and walked out the door.

John and I stood there for a few moments just staring at each other.

"You remind me a lot of Dean's mother." John said going over to one of the beds and started cleaning his guns. He took me by surprise.

"Dean's mom?" I asked. "Was she a hunter?" John looked up at me.

"A long time ago she was. She was right around your age when I met her." John reminisced. I pulled a chair over and sat across from him.

"Does Dean remember her?" I asked.

"He remembers the good things. That's all that matters." John said looking down. I too looked away.

"You never called me back." I said. "I was worried…"

"I was busy." He stated. I didn't feel like arguing. I knew Dean was going to be back soon. I sighed and watched John clean. "Do you have any siblings?"  
John asked.  
"I have a little sister."

"Does she hunt?" John was getting all curious now.

"No. She's a housewife with two kids and a dog and a white picket fence around her mansion." I exaggerated. John chuckled.

"Sounds like the life."

"It must be a dream." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not your dream?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Well, we all have a destiny." He grunted. I snapped my head at him.

"Your son doesn't believe that."

"My son is a stubborn son of a bitch that takes right after me. But really he is just like his mother. I'm sure my other son would have been like me…" he trailed.

"You have another son?" I questioned. Of course, Dean mentioned it a while ago. How his mother and brother died in a fire.

"He was just a baby. Died with my wife." I nodded my head and looked out the window. It was getting late and we had been driving all day. I yawned and threw my head back in defeat.

"Dean doesn't talk about you." I said with my head still back. My eyes were closed and my legs were all stretched out in front of me.

"He wouldn't. I dragged him around the country his whole life. He probably hates me for it." he assumed.

"So why didn't he settle down? Have a dream?"

"Family business." John stated. I heard him get up and turn on this police radio. I put my head up and looked at him funny.

"Sun is almost set. We can figure out where the vampires are."

"How do you know they're in town?" I asked.

"I know." He said sternly. I could tell he definitely didn't like being questioned about his work. It was quite for a few minutes. I could hear car driving passed the motel and the radio dispatch calling in domestic disputes and bar brawls.

"Dean talks about you a lot." John said. I looked over at him hovering over the radio. "Says nice things about you."

"Well, I'm sure he's just being nice. I really do give him a hard time." I smiled. John smiled back. Dean and John have the same smile, I thought.

"He says you're an excellent hunter."

"I'm sure he was just bragging." I said standing up to stretch. I walked over the window and started to wonder why Dean hadn't come back yet.

"Don't you think it's odd…" he started to say. I heard him get up and walk a few steps behind me. "How we met again? That you're now hunting with my son?"

"Well, like you said..." I said turning around to face him. "It's all part of our destiny." John smirked at me but I could tell that there was more to what he meant. Something he wasn't saying.

"Well, we are close now. All we need is the colt and we can get him." I nodded my head.

"It's just weird. What does he want with all these people now? They're still missing." I said.

"I'm not quite sure." Just then Dean walked in the door and startled me.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. They were making a fresh pie." He said with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head and sat in silence and ate. I couldn't help but keep thinking what John really wanted to say about destiny. Things were quiet for a while on the police radio and eventually I passed out on the bed. I was woken up by Dean gently rubbing my arm. "It's time." He said. I put my head in my hands and saw that they were ready to leave. Awesome, I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

John, Dean and I were hiding out in the woods watching this barn house. Vampires were inside doing their…vampire thing I guess. Not much was said on the way over. I had almost forgotten what we were looking for. The colt; an old gun that can kill any supernatural being. John had told us that thirteen bullets were made for this gun and six were used back in the day. Now there was only seven and we had to use them sparingly, that is if we made it out alive.

"The sun only makes them hurt for a while, the only way to kill a vampire is beheading them." John whispered to me. I nodded my head and glanced over at Dean. He was smiling at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I like this." He said walking back a few feet so John couldn't hear him. I looked over and saw John staring at the barn. I walked over to Dean.

"Like what?" I whispered.

"Us, hunting together." He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Us as in, me and you or me, you and John?" I asked confused.

"All of us. We make a good team."

"Your Dad is a fine hunter." I said looking back and saw him still hunched in the bushes watching the barn. Dean and I were standing behind a tree so no one could see us. "I'm sure you missed him." Dean's eyes looked softer than usual.

"Yeah, we went a while apart but I feel like this time he'll stick around. Ya know?"

"Well maybe he missed you a lot."

"Yeah maybe." He said turning his back on me and walking back over to his father. Well that was weird. I don't think he believed John was around for him. And for a moment I didn't believe it either. After our little destiny talk it was weird how that word kept popping up a lot more lately. I had never thought about my destiny until Dean entered the picture.  
"Alright…" John said as I walked over to the both of them. "It's time."

John walked over to the barn doors and creaked it open just enough for him to get in. "You go first." Dean said to me. I creaked my way in next and only saw blackness at first. It was early morning which means they were probably just getting ready to go to sleep. I followed John down a dark narrow hallway…funny how on the outside it looked like a barn and on the inside it was like a house. I peered into the rooms as we passed and vampires were all around in hammocks and beds sleeping all over each other. To me they looked just like humans but really they were vicious and could easily rip our heads off. "Wait here." John whispered sternly. He entered this room and I turned around to Dean and saw him also looking a bit frustrated.

"I don't like this." I said to him. I could feel him staring at the back of my head. "Why bring us out here to help just to have us stand guard."

"It's not like that." Dean whispered back. I knew he was just as confused and frustrated as I was. We stood there for what seem like forever before John burst through the doors.

"Run!" he said. I booked past Dean and started running down the hallway. I could hear the vampires waking up and screaming. They were coming out of the rooms we passed down the hallway but I didn't stop. I ran right through them and slammed into the barn doors at the end. I stumbled to the ground but quickly stood back up and ran to the car. I saw the sun peering up through the woods and knew that the vampires weren't going to follow us out. I heard footsteps behind and I looked back to find Dean and John right on my ass. I got to the car and stopped. I took a deep breath and looked at my hands that were a little cut up from when I fell. Dean and John were huffing just as hard I was. I looked down and saw them standing there at the edge of the barn in their darkness and the light slowly getting closer to the doors.

"They won't follow us until tonight. Once they catch our scent, it's for life." John huffed walking towards his truck.

"And the colt?" Dean asked. John pulled it out of his inside jacket pocket.

"I got it." John smiled. I smiled too.

"So now what?" I asked.  
"Now, we get Yellow Eyes."

*

We went back to the motel and started setting up. We got all the information we had and put it up on the walls of maps, notes, pictures, victims everything.

"So everything that we know about Yellow Eyes, the fires, the children, what could he possibly want with them?" Dean asked to no one in particular. I was sitting at the table looking through a book while John was pacing back and forth.

"There are signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fire signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked…and…"

"They were everywhere." I finished. "A week before each fire in every town it happened." John looked at me amazed.

"It started again, about a week ago." John said.

"Where?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Iowa."

This was unreal. I couldn't believe Yellow Eyes came out of his cave. It was finally all going to end. Dean was driving us to Iowa while we followed John in the truck ahead of us. I couldn't contain my excitement. I wanted to call Sarah and Aunt Julie and tell them EVERYTHING! But I knew right now was the time to focus and not let anything slip up. I took out my journal and began writing about it. I could feel Dean eyeing me.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do when it's all over?" Dean asked. The question surprised me because I had no idea.

"No I haven't. Maybe I'll go back to Missouri and get an apartment close to Sarah, that way I can see the girls all the time. Get a little job or something." I rambled while I was still writing.

"Oh." Was all Dean had said.

We entered the small town of Salvation, Iowa and Dean seemed kind of distant all of a sudden. I couldn't understand if it was something I said or if Dean was just…being Dean. We met up with John and decided to separate and check out the town. I was walking down the sidewalk in this really nice neighborhood while Dean went to the hospital to check things out and John never said where he was going. I was walking along trying to find anything unusual and strange, when I saw a mother pushing a stroller but was having difficulties carrying her bags as well. I walked over to give her a hand.

"Here let me help you." I said taking one of the bags for her.

"Oh thank you." She smiled. She handed me one of the bags and I stood besides her looking down at her baby. "I'm Monica." She introduced.

"I'm Sam. Wow, she's so adorable." I beamed. "How old is she?"

"She's six months today." Her mother smiled back.

"Wow."

"I know, they just grow up so fast. Well my home is only a few houses down." She said. I followed her down and helped her put her bags on the porch. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I said walking down the steps. I got to the sidewalk when something happened to me. Something not normal.

I got a horrible headache and I leaned against the fence trying to stand up but it was so excruciating I fell to the ground and had this vision of the woman I just met screaming. There are flames surrounding her and the crib. It lasted only a few moments but it was enough to knock me on my ass. I tried to get off the ground and noticed something dripping from my nose. I touched it and saw blood. What the hell…

*

We all met up at this diner in town and I told them what happened. I was so freaked out when I called Dean. I started mumbling and getting all frantic. I had never had something like that happen to me before. Dean seemed worried too and picked me up as soon as possible. I was sitting next to Dean and John was sitting across staring at me. He hadn't said a word. Now I was getting scared. I just sat there with a stone face.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…let's just do this." I said. "We can't afford any distractions right now."

"If it happens again…" John started.

"It won't happen again." I said getting up. I threw some money down on the table and walked out.

I didn't even know what was happening to me. I knew they were concerned if it happened while on a case but it was so random it might not happen again. What if I had something like this before and didn't even know it? I started pacing out in front of the diner and my mind was going through everything. What if Sarah has had visions too? That woman, something is going to happen to her, but when? Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe we can use this to help people. But that would mean…there was something wrong with me. John said these people that went missing are getting powers, like mind readers and stuff. Am I one of them? What would Yellow Eyes want with us…? My mind was going a mile a minute and when Dean touched my shoulder I jumped.

"What the hell? Can't you see I'm pacing?" I asked anxious.

"We think something is going to happen tonight to that woman. We're going to stake the place out." Dean said.

"We don't even know if it is Yellow Eyes in there." I said. "What if it wasn't true? What if it's a trap?"

"And what if that woman and her baby are really in danger? We can't risk that." Dean said. He was always thinking about the victims, the innocents and sometimes it just annoyed the hell out of me. We can't save everybody on this earth and he of all people must have known that. And if he didn't he was a fool.

"Alright. Let's stake out the house and kill Yellow Eyes and then figure all this out afterwards." I said getting into the car. I could see John leaving the diner and getting into his truck. He couldn't even look at me. He knew something that we didn't and it was really pissing me off.

*

Later that night we were parked outside of Monica's house. We could see her having dinner with her husband in the dining room and then the lights going on upstairs to put her baby to sleep probably. I started to feel sick. I had a bad feeling and I didn't get those that often. Dean kept sighing and checking the time and looking over at John's truck on the other side of the street.

"This is weird." Dean said after a while.

"What?"

"After all these years and we're finally here. This is it." Dean said looking at the house.

"I want to thank you Dean." I said a little timid.

"For what?" he asked looking over at me now.

"For helping me. I can't believe it's almost over and I can go on with my life." I said. "I still can't believe I had a…vision."

"Well maybe when Yellow Eyes is dead you won't get them anymore."

"Maybe." I said. Then something bizarre happened where the lights started flickering all around. The street lights and even the ones inside of Monica's house. "It's coming" I said getting out of the car. I could see John perk up in his truck and get out too.

We ran up to the porch of the house and Dean takes out his pocket knife and unlocks the door. We entered the quiet house and quietly closed the door behind us. We were in the living room and Dean made his way through the dining room and found the stair case.

"GET OUT!" Some man screamed and tried to hit Dean upside the head with a baseball bat. It must have been Monica's husband. Dean ducked just in time and wrestled with the man. John was trying to stop them.  
"We don't have time." I said passing them and going up the stair case.

"GET THE BABY!" Her husband screamed from downstairs. I ran down the hallway thinking I was too late. I entered the room and Monica was on the ceiling and a figure was standing over her baby's crib. He turned around and revealed his eyes to me.

Yellow Eyes.

I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. He chuckled and then disappeared into smoke. Monica fell to the floor screaming. The fire had started around the baby's crib. "SAM!" I heard somebody yell but I stood there completely confused and motionless. I saw Monica run out of the room and Dean grab the baby from the crib and wrapped in its blanket. John grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of the house. I stumbled down the porch steps and heard the glass exploding above me. I stopped and looked up and the flames started to engulf the right side of the house. I looked back at the nursery window and saw a figure standing there in the inferno. His eyes yellow piercing into my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I was sweating all night and having nightmares about Yellow Eyes. At one point I think I heard Dean trying to wake me up but just fell into a deeper sleep. The sunlight was peering into the hotel windows and I closed my eyes. I rolled over away from the window and heard the shower going. I rubbed my eyes before opening them again and saw John sitting at the table across from my bed. He looked over and saw me waking up.

"Good afternoon." He said sipping his coffee. "I told Dean to let you sleep. You had a rough day yesterday."

I groaned and rolled back over to the light. I'd rather see the sun then have a conversation about yesterday. Most of it was coming back to me. Having that vision, and then seeing Yellow Eyes. I could smell the fire in my hair and my skin. Not to mention the fact that I almost let that baby die. I pulled the covers off of me and got up to close the blinds. I turned to John and saw him reading the paper. The cover of it said "Family Saved from Burning Home." Of course it did.

"I got you a coffee." John said. I walked over to the table and started drinking it. It was bitter.

"Ughick." I made a face and put the coffee down. I felt like hell. "So now what?" I asked trying to swallow the coffee.

"He's still out there." John said. "He's near." I nodded my head agreeing and heard the shower turn off. Oh good. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded. I remember tossing and turning and then having nightmares and then going into a coma. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost three pm. Dean came out of the bathroom already dressed and saw me sitting at the table. He got a huge smile on his face.

"Sleep well?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at John.

"I'm going to wash up." I got up and grabbed some clean clothes. When I closed the bathroom door I could hear John and Dean argue about something. I turned the water on in the shower and leaned my head against the door to hear what they were saying.

"She doesn't even know what's going on…" Dean whispered.

"We have to protect her Dean; it's the only way…" John whispered back. I couldn't really hear much after that and got in the shower to wash the grime off of me.

I tried not to think about anything if I could help it. My body was so tense and strained from the last few weeks that it only seemed like yesterday that I had never knew who Dean was. Before all this started I was just doing my job and getting through the days. My income was coming from a trust fund my parents had set up for me and Sarah. My Aunt let it built up for so many years that I was pretty much set for life if I spent it wisely. I wondered how Dean was making his money…seeing how I'm banned from spending mine. That's what made him so sweet at times and yet so irritating the rest of the time. He was acting so weird lately and then John was all 'He says nice things about you'. What did that mean? Did he think I really was nice or was he just saying that to be nice? Well I never really gave him a reason to think I was mean…Why am I over thinking this? I can't be distracted. What are they trying to protect me from? What don't I know? This is so irritating.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed they were already packed up. I didn't even know we were leaving town. I looked outside and only saw Dean. John's truck was gone. I got my stuff ready and brought it out to the Impala.

"Where did John go?" I asked Dean. He looked down for a minute before responding.

"He left." Dean stated. He put my stuff in the trunk and slammed it closed.

"To where?" I asked again. Now I was just getting annoyed.

"He thinks he can fight this demon without our help." Dean said extremely pissed. "He thinks he can just do everything on his own. He took the colt. He took off." Dean was pacing around and then slammed his fist down on the hood of the Impala. I was a little startled and took a step back to give him some more space. "How could he do that? How could he just…leave…"

I too became furious with John. He was the one that said he needed our help and we help him get the colt and it turns into him bailing on us. Or more importantly Dean.  
"Did he say where he was going?" I asked.

"To kill Yellow Eyes. He told me to look out and sent me on a case." Dean said unfolding some newspaper article.

"Screw the case." I said taking the newspaper and crumpling it up. "I know everything about Yellow Eyes. If he is going after him, that means there are signs that he's active." I said grabbing my laptop out of its case and started looking at weather updates. It took me a few minutes but I found an electrical storm at five this morning just a few towns over. "Look." I said showing Dean. "maybe he's going to summon him."

"Get in." Dean said. We got into the Impala and Dean drove for almost an hour. He spotted John's truck at a dinky little diner.

"What are we doing?" I asked. "Are we busting in like the swat team or following him around?"

"We wait." Dean said pulling behind this huge truck around the corner from the diner.

"I can't see him." I said craning my neck towards Dean.

"I can, and he isn't going anywhere."

At first I thought it was all a set up. That maybe Yellow Eyes had possessed John to leave us. He needed our help and asked for it. But then I thought maybe he was just using us to get to Yellow Eyes. I didn't know John that well but what I did know was that he should have given us more credit. Dean is an amazing hunter and I don't think John ever gave him a chance really. He never knew what it was like to go to school and have healthy relationships with people. My Aunt had kept me and Sarah stable. Only on holidays did she take me hunting but Sarah didn't want to go. She would stay at home and have her friends over or throw her little book club meetings or stupid girly parties. John never gave Dean a normal life. Dean told me that a while back.

We had stopped at this little meadow outside this small town in Missouri for a rest stop. Dean had picked up a six pack and sat out in front of the Impala and for the first time in a long time, it felt human to be doing something so normal. I think Dean felt it too because he was so relaxed and chill and not once did we discuss anything supernatural or demon related. He went on to tell me he had gone to ten different high schools and barely graduated. He had wanted to go to college at first but realized that would never happen. John needed him to be ready. But then again, John didn't have to go after Yellow Eyes. Just like I didn't have to either. Dean doesn't know anything about his family or his mother. I felt bad for him. How do you not tell your child about their mother? He was definitely a lost soul. We had sat out there until the sun set and then it got quiet. Extremely quiet. The crickets had been giving us a symphony and the moon was our light and I could barely see Dean's face looking over at me. I think something could have happened that night and maybe I would just like to think that, but instead we got in the Impala and continued driving until the next case.

It's so quiet sitting in the car next to him. Not even the music on or the birds chirping. He was so quiet staring out at John's truck. He was waiting for a move but I'm not even sure what he's going to do when that move comes.

Dean got startled and started the car. "He's in the truck." He said.

"Wait." I said before he could even get in gear. "Wait in case he sees us." Dean waited a few moments before trailing John and got two cars behind him. We followed John almost twenty minutes out of town to this abandoned building. We parked behind some trees and watched John get out of his truck and walk inside. Dean turned the car off and we both sat there in silence and waited.

*

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost nine o clock. We had been sitting here for the better part of our afternoon and we had watched the sun go down over the empty building. Well it wasn't completely empty; John was in there. The building looked creepy in the dark. The windows were busted on the top two floors and the fence surrounding it looked like it had spikes from the shadows. I started having a horrible feeling about this but Dean was determined to get to the bottom of this. We hadn't really said much to each other. I knew Dean was pissed at that fact that John was keeping something from us and also because he had used us to get the colt. I too wasn't very happy about this.

I was looking at the building and saw a flicker of light in the top left hand corner window. Dean straightened up too.

"Did you see that?" he asked. I nodded but then realized he wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah." I got out of the car first and Dean popped the trunk. Dean pulled up the flooring of the trunk and exposed our artillery. We each grabbed a gun and other small hand held things to hide in our clothing. "So what's the plan?" We were a few feet away from the car and we hadn't even discussed anything.

"We go in and kill the son of a bitch!" Dean said charging for the abandoned building. Well, that's a stupid idea. I followed behind Dean until we got to the door. Nothing up close looked suspicious and Dean entered the building first.

It was dark and muggy when you first entered and smelled of musk and dead rats. Not that I knew what dead rats smelt like, but it was something dead. Dean went to the left and checked every room on his way down the corridor. The ground was filthy and littered with empty beer bottles and cigarette butts. I could hear critters moving in the walls, probably a mice or rat infestation. Dean was being extra cautious walking. John was in here somewhere and so was Yellow Eyes. He probably already knew we were here.

We went up the stairway and heard something struggle. Dean moved faster and when we got to the top he looked down and saw a room lit up.

"That's it!" he whispered to me. He went first walking down the hallway and stopped right before the doorway of the room. We could hear John talking.

"You think you can save everyone John, but it doesn't work that way…" We heard someone say. I had never heard Yellow Eyes talk before; it was too human to put a voice to him. "You will die and Dean will die and there is nothing you can do to stop that. Speaking of Dean…why don't you come in." I looked up and Dean gave me a stern look.

"Stay." He mouthed to me. He walked into the room and I stayed like he told me to. My heart began to beat faster and my blood felt like it was on fire. Something was going wrong.

"It's nice of you to join us, Dean." Yellow Eyes said.

"Dean I told you –." John started to yell.

"I know what you told me. And I know you are wrong." He said angrily. I heard a gun click back but I was too afraid to look in to see who was holding it.  
"Are you sure you want to do that Dean?" Yellow Eyes mocked.

"Dean put the gun down." John ordered.

"Are you serious?" Dean said sternly. "I'm not waiting."

"I have the colt."

"Then why are you talking?"

"Boys, boys…enough arguing. How about a deal?"

"NO!" Dean said quickly.

"A life for a life?" Yellow Eyes was making a deal, for what?

My hands were sweating and I couldn't breathe anymore. I quietly sat down on the ground outside of the door. I couldn't take it anymore. Was I having a heart attack? Something was killing me. My blood was hot, and all I wanted was a cup of water. I reached into my back pocket and got out my cell phone but my vision became blurry. When did that happen?

"Sam is in danger." I heard John say. "Where is she?" I heard someone fighting and then a gun shot went off.

*

I opened my eyes and tried to make sense of what was going on. What was the last thing that happened? I heard John say I was in danger. I sat up and heard Dean still talking in the room. How long was I out for? I have got to stop doing this. I stood up and entered the room.

"Sam!" Dean said annoyed.

"Hello Sam." John said looking at me. He flashed his eyes yellow at me and smiled. Dean was pointing the colt at him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"He's possessed."

"Your Dad is still in here with me you know. He's going to taste your blood." He said walking around Dean.

"I'm going to kill you." Dean said.

"What did I ever do to you Dean…oh yeah, that's right. I killed your family. Now I can just finish it off." John smirked.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Why did I kill your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Because they got in the way of my plans for you. For ALL of my children."

"What plan is that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said coming closer to me. I put my back against the wall and let him come over. He got really close to my face but I was so numb I didn't know what to do.

"Let's get this over with." Dean said.

"Jealous much?" John asked walking towards Dean. "Are you jealous because your Daddy finally comes around…but doesn't give you any attention? Sam here has been getting it all, ever since you met her." Dean's eyes flickered to me but I knew Yellow Eyes was just trying to get a rise out of him, right? John looked down and when he looked back up Dean screamed out in pain.

"Dean!" I yelled. I went to run to him but Yellow Eyes threw my back against the wall so I couldn't move. I watched as blood seeped through Dean's chest. I struggled with all my might to move but failed. Blood began to run out of Dean's mouth.

"Dad please!" he whimpered. "Don't let him kill me!" Dean passed out on the ground. I almost began to cry but then I heard John whisper 'stop'. And my body went limp against the wall.

"Stop it." John whispers again. I took my chance and ran for the colt next to Dean and pointed it at Yellow Eyes. John's eyes looked back up at me and turned yellow again.

"If you kill me, you kill John." He said. I didn't respond. I aimed at his leg and pulled the trigger. John fell to ground with a thud. I turned around to check on Dean. He lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing.

"Where's Dad?" he asked me.

"Dean you lost a lot of blood. Just stay calm." I said. I got up and walked over to John's body. I gripped the colt in my hand and looked down at him. His eyes popped open at me.

"Sam!" he said grabbing my leg. "He's still inside me. Shoot me! Shoot me in the heart! Do it!" John yelled. I gripped the colt and aimed at John's heart.

"Don't you do it Sam!" I heard Dean yell behind me. "Don't do it Sam. NO!"

Before I even had time to think about what to do black smoke came out of John's mouth and disappeared into the floor. John looked at me bitterly.

We got to the Impala and I put Dean in the back seat and John couldn't drive because of his leg so I drove. I was going as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. Note to self; buy a GPS. Dean was gasping for air.

"We're almost there." I reassured him. I looked in the rearview mirror and he was leaning against the door in pain.

"Why didn't you kill it Sam?" John was furious. "I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Yellow Eyes is number one."

"I'm not a killer." I said glancing at him. John was about to say something else but then I heard glass shattering and metal crunching all around me.


End file.
